


Луна в скорпионе

by KisVani



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), Ministério do Tempo (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Просто одно спокойное утро двух агентов разных Министерств.





	Луна в скорпионе

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер испанской и португальской версии сериалов. Ничего такого.

Ты лежишь на кровати, листаешь книгу, которую отыскала сегодня утром, и зачитываешь мне целые абзацы.

— Луна покоится в Скорпионе, это говорит о склонности к пессимизму, неумении принимать существующий порядок вещей и находить в нём радость…

Твой голос завораживает, он звучит мягко и вкрадчиво, даже сейчас, когда ты, шутки ради, читаешь книгу по астрологии. Не знаю, откуда она в моей квартире, пытаюсь вспомнить, увлекались ли чем-то подобным Нурия или Сусанна. Вроде бы нет. Разве что кто-то подарил книгу, а отказывать было неловко, вот её и затолкнули на полку.

— Это интересно, — теперь ты говоришь весело, поправляешь светло-каштановые волосы: причёска растрепалась прошлой ночью и я любуюсь тобой, более простой и более близкой. — Ирене, судя по тому, что тут написано — мы должны постоянно враждовать.

Я сажусь на кровать рядом с тобой, ты передаёшь мне книгу и перекатываешься на спину, не пытаясь даже прикрыть голую грудь. В некоторых вещах мы с тобой очень похожи. Даже в слишком многих, если подумать.

— Не вижу ничего про вражду, — говорю я, мельком взглянув на текст.

Бумага серая, не лучшего качества, буквы слегка размазаны, то ли никто не следил за печатью, то ли нарушили условия хранения, а может, что-то ещё. Текст можно прочитать, но от него быстро начнёт рябить в глазах.

— Там чуть ниже, насчёт совместимости, — подсказываешь ты. — Только я не знаю, как правильно считать возраст. Наш реальный или тот, который должен быть?

— Ты же не всерьёз? — уточняю я.

В ответ ты только фыркаешь, я откладываю книгу и провожу пальцами по твоей руке, от локтя до ладони.

— Ты холодная, — говоришь ты и улыбаешься. — Странно звучит, да? Я о пальцах, если что.

Твоя кожа мягче моей, или мне просто кажется.

— Я поняла, — отвечаю я и говорю то, о чём думаю последние дни: — мы из одного времени, почему мы не встретились раньше? Почему, даже если видели друг друга, не заговорили?

Я останавливаюсь, не договорив. Не сказав, что тогда обе наши жизни были бы хотя бы терпимыми.

— Не думаю, что наши тогдашние мужья одобрили бы, — ты шевелишься и перехватываешь мою ладонь своей. — К тому же, наши министерства и сейчас не в восторге друг от друга.

— У Испании и Португалии слишком много общей истории, мы вынуждены сталкиваться, вынуждены спорить, — замечаю я и наклоняюсь, тянусь к тебе за поцелуем.

Ты отвечаешь на него, приподнимаешься, хватаешь меня за плечи и мнёшь мою свежую блузку. Надо будет пристыдить тебя за это… если не забуду. Мне ведь сейчас на работу. В случае чего — Эрнесто прикроет, но не хочется давать ему лишний повод тяжело вздыхать и закатывать глаза.

— Родители каждой из нас выбрали имя «Ирене», — говоришь ты чуть позже, отстранившись и сев на кровати. — Мы обе не были счастливы в браке с мужчинами, и нас обеих завербовали работать на правительство. Только тебя здесь, в Испании, а меня дома, в Португалии.

— По-моему, это даже случилось в один год, — добавляю я, — хотелось бы верить в подобные совпадения…

— Но не выходит, — серьёзно продолжаешь ты, а потом спрашиваешь: — ты знаешь, что для Луны в Скорпионе характерна подозрительность и параноидальность?

— Теперь — знаю, — говорю я и снова тебя целую.

Мысли о том, что наши начальники от нас скрывают, можно оставить и на потом.


End file.
